As new transportation means other than buses or railroads, track-based transportation systems that travel on a track by means of running wheels having elasticity, such as rubber tires, are known. Such track-based transportation systems are generally referred to as new transportation systems or automated people movers (APMs).
In the track-based transportation system, a pair of steering bogies is provided on the front and rear of a lower part of a car body.
Each steering bogie, for example as illustrated in PTL 1, includes an axle that is rotatably supported by a subframe, running wheels coupled to both ends of the axle, and a steering guide device having guide wheels that roll in contact with guide rails provided along a track. In this way, in the steering bogie, an axle suspension type in which the a pair of running wheels is respectively coupled to both the ends of the axle is adopted, and displacement in an upward-downward direction is allowed by an air spring provided between the subframe that supports the axle, and an underframe of a car body.
Meanwhile, it is general that the above-described steering guide device is hung and supported, for example, from the level of the axle in a spring lower portion of the air spring.
According to this configuration, unlike a case where the steering guide device is hung and supported from the spring upper portion (for example, the car body or the like) of the air spring, it is not necessary to take the displacement of the air spring into consideration with respect to the displacement of a guide frame. Thus, it is considered that the displacement of the steering guide device in the upward-and-downward direction can be suppressed so that the guide wheels falls within the rail width of the guide rails.